


Marigolds Bloom in Blood

by ArdisCinders



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Don't want to spoil anything, Erins give them the love that they deserve, Found Family, Gen, Nonbinary Minor Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RiverClan (Warriors), RiverClan-Centric (Warriors), Set in the old territories because they're the best, Trans Minor Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdisCinders/pseuds/ArdisCinders
Summary: Seasons before Firestar even stepped foot into Thunderclan's territory, there were four young Riverclan cats who were eager to take their first steps towards apprenticeship and serve their clan. However, when misfortune befalls the clan, they would soon have to learn how to navigate the harsh reality of the world they live in.Co-written by my friend Hanau
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After this idea has been brewing in the back of my head for eons, I finally decided to commit and write it. Hanau and myself have revamped it so fingers crossed people find it interesting.

The yowling from the nursery drowned out any chance of conversation that day in the Riverclan camp. Nestled inside the small den, a queen laid, weak from the troubles of birth. Fortunately, Goldenleaf, the clan’s medicine cat, assisted her with the endeavor. Yowling turned into heavy breathing as the process came to a close, the quiet cry of a kitten filling the nursery. Warriors and apprentices alike attempted to crane their heads inside the entrance from outside the nursery, told to give space as the golden cat finished things up.

Goldenleaf tidied up the newborn kitten from the undertaking. The kitten was light grey, streaked with dark stripes. Laying across from Goldenleaf, a large, pale gray she-cat examined the kitten; light, scattered breathing could be felt between mewls. Sighing in relief, she looked up.

“How are you holding up, Lavenderclaw? We’re just about done here,” The medicine addressed the queen, who was looking up from her sprawled out position in the den with a look of concern.

Lavenderclaw spoke, huffing between words. “I’m okay… th-thanks, Goldenleaf… is… is it…”

“It’s a boy,” Goldenleaf purred, handling the kitten gently. She brought the newborn over to Lavenderclaw, pushing it towards her with her nose. Lavenderclaw wrapped her body around the sole kitten weakly.

“...and the… the others?”

“A sister, but…” Goldenleaf looked over to where a second kit lay still before returning her gaze to the queen. “she didn't make it.”

Lavenderclaw coughed gently, sniffling a bit as she remained huddled around the kitten. “I… I see…” The queen looked down at her kitten, lightly lapping at his fur. She pressed her nose to his flank and tried to rumble a gentle purr but it quickly sputtered out. “Cinder…kit… I love… you…forever and always.”

Goldenleaf’s expression was full of sorrow but she quickly hid it behind a veil of calm concern as Lavenderclaw curled around her kitten. The medicine cat watched on, helpless, as she sighed her last breath when suddenly the kitten’s forehead began to glow faintly. Looking closer, Goldenleaf’s eyes widened upon discovering the subtle shape of a star between Cinderkit’s eyes. After blinking for clarity, the shape disappeared. “Cinderkit… Starclan has its eyes on you…”


	2. Allegiances

**Riverclan**

**Leader:** Poppystar: A tortoiseshell she-cat with long scar across her flank and green eyes.

**Deputy:** Cedarwhisker: A light brown tabby with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Goldenleaf: A golden she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Buzzardtail: A chocolate tom with long fur and amber eyes with a scarred muzzle.

Lionclaw: A golden tom with long fur and green eyes.

Fogcloud: A silver tom with long fur and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Leopardstrike: A spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Crowspark: A scarred black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Lilyfang: A white she-cat with heterochromia and a scar that goes from her left eye to the top of her chest.

Applefur: A ginger tabby cat with white paws.

Fawnnose: A dusky brown she-cat with tan speckles on her face and back and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw: A blue tom with long fur, a torn ear, and blue eyes.

Emberpaw: A tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Petalheart: A calico she-cat with green eyes; mother of Cherrykit and Cinderkit.

Honeyflower: A cream colored she-cat with long fur and blue eyes; mother of Brightkit.

Badgerclaw: A black and white she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Adderkit.

**Elders** :

Turtleheart: A calico tom with blue eyes.

Ottersplash: A brown cat with a dark stripe down their back and blue eyes.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Branchstar: A brown tom with long whiskers and a missing eye.

**Deputy:** Frostpetal: A white she-cat with large, green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Waspwing: A ginger tabby tom.

Apprentice: Dewpaw

**Warriors:**

Ashtail: A grey tabby she-cat with long fur and dark grey paws.

Sparrowmask: A brown tom with dark stripes and a dark brown muzzle.

Apprentice: Specklepaw

Leafpelt: A cream she-cat with a brown muzzle and paws.

Blossomfang: A tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn lip.

**Apprentices:**

Dewpaw: A silver she-cat with grey spots across the back.

Specklepaw: A white tom with black spots scattered throughout.

**Queens:**

Fennelnose: A golden she-cat with long fur and a bushy tail.

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Antstar: A small, black tom.

**Deputy:** Ravenbreeze: A black she-cat with patchy fur and a torn ear.

**Medicine Cat:** Berrystem: A ginger she-cat with spots of black across the back.

**Warriors:**

Plumface: A white tom with golden tabby stripes.

Blossomstep: A ginger she-cat with white paws.

Apprentice: Haypaw

Ashflower: A silver tom with grey stripes.

Cedarstream: A large brown tabby she-cat.

Lightpelt: A cream tom with white paws and ears.

Apprentice: Sedgepaw

Weaseltail: A brown tom with a white underbelly.

Oatfur: A golden she-cat with brown specks across the face.

**Apprentices:**

Haypaw: A golden tom with bushy fur.

Sedgepaw: A dusty brown she-cat with heterochromia.

**Elders:**

Snowclaw: A blind white she-cat.

Oakheart: A large brown tom with strong green eyes.

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Tawnystar: A red she-cat with brown stripes.

**Deputy:** Slateheart: A dark grey tom with big paws and a short tail.

**Medicine Cat:** Snaketooth: A small white tom with light grey paws.

**Warriors:**

Batfoot: A skinny black she-cat with amber eyes.

Stonefang: A grey she-cat with a torn ear and a scar across her back.

Apprentice: Elmpaw

Mintnose: A light gray tom with a white muzzle.

Dapplewhisker: A tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers and large ears.

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Shrewfang: A small brown tom with a missing eye.

Willowclaw: A dark grey tom with a white tail tip and green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Heatherpaw: A ginger tom with a pale underbelly.

Elmpaw: A large brown she-cat.

**Queens:**

Rainfoot: A pale blue she-cat with dark grey specks.

**Elders:**

Robineye: A white tom with a single amber eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being interested enough to read our story! Updates will not be on a regular schedule because college takes up a lot of our time but we will try not to make the intervals too long.
> 
> If you enjoy it, feel free to leave kudos and comments and we are happy to accept constructive criticism!


End file.
